Family, Friendship, and Love
by MyCuPcAkEgOeSrAwR
Summary: This is my first FanFic! Review and PLEASE be nice. *SoMa  TsuStar  KidLiz*


**Disclaimer: "I do not own Soul Eater. Even thoguh I really want to!"**

In Maka's POV

Just sitting there bored. As usual. Now that Soul became a death scythe, we have'nt had many missions. I glanced at Soul sitting to my left on the small couch in the living room of our apartment. He was surfing channels on the cable box. I sighed just loud enough to get Soul's attention. "What's wrong Maka?" "Nothing. Just bored, and would you pick a channel already!" Soul huffed and landed on WWE Wrestling. Soul didn't **love** wrestling, but it intrested him enough to pay attention. At that same moment there was a knock at the door. *SMASH* Down came shards of wood from our front door. "I THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR, WHO WILL SURPRASS THE GODS HAS COME TO YOUR AID!" _Why you little... _"Sorry, Maka and Soul we'll pay to have your door fixed." Tsubaki said sweetly. "GODS DON'T PAY FOR OTHERS THEY CAN DO IT THEMSELV-!" "...Maka Chop." "Haha! It's nice to see someone ELSE get the 'Maka-chop' for once!" laughed Soul. "Shut up, dude!" _Ergh...why are they here anyway, even though I was completly bored I was still enjoying some quality time with Soul Eater!_ "Why are you guys here?" Soul asked. _He took the words right out of my mouth! _

"Well, we know that you haven't had missions in a while and we know that all you guys have been doing is sitting inside so we thought we could come over and help you guys get active." quick but calmly said Tsubaki. "Knock, knock. I see you guys need a new door, again." chuckled Kidd as he walked around the wood with Liz and Patty. "Kya-hah! Imma gonna make a girraffe out of wood sis!" happily screeched Patty. "Calm down, and be quiter!" Liz and Kidd said. _More people REALLY! "_I guess Tsubaki and BlackStar beat us to the whole 'getting active thing' huh?" asked Liz. Soul and I knodded. _Now if you'd kindly leave it would be really appreciated, seriously! _

"Hey what happened to BlackStar it has been really quite all of a sudden." wondered Soul. "Now that I think about it wasn't he here like 30 seconds ago?" I asked. *BAM* "AHH!" screamed eveyone. "Hey, Soul um how much is it to replace a new motorcycle, heh heh." asked BlackStar. Everyone turned to look at a tomato red faced Soul Eater. "DAMMIT!" screamed Soul as he ran out the door and down the stairs to get outside to see the massacre of motorcycle parts scattered on the road. Everyone scrammbled to get outside before Soul could get arressted for murder. As everyone got outside Soul was on his knees holding some scraps of orange metal. BlackStar stuttering apologies. _This is the first time anyone has seen BlackStar so afraid before._ Soul's face was so red it was like he spent to much time out in the sun and he got a sunburn and someone repeatedly paddled him in the face while he had it."Soul y-you n-need to calm d-down, ok, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm." sputtered Liz. "Yeah, Soul just take a deep breath." said Kidd. "WHOOO LOOK AT ALL THE METAL!" sang Patty. "BlackStar would never do this on purpose, r-right BlackStar?" asked Tsubaki. "YEAH SOUL YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS ON PURPOSE I SWEAR, GODS DON'T DESTROY THEIR BESTFRIENDS BIKES MAN, BELIEVE ME!" screamed BlackStar.

"Y-you already broke our freaking door, scratched up our damn apartment walls, ruined the carpet, broke the damn window pane, and THEN you BLOW UP MY FREAKING MOTORCYCLE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! screamed Soul._ Yes Soul, feel the anger embrace the madness! said the ogre. No the black blood is feeling me with rage towards my bestfriend, stop this you irritating little runt! said Soul. "Keee-heeheeeheee!_ "I'm sorry man. . ." "NO SHUT THE HELL UP! GET OUT OF HERE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR DAMN FACE EVER AGAIN!" Soul was screaming so hard tears were streaming down his face. _Ok, I'm really scared Soul has never been this mad before, not even in a fight! Is it that ogre in his head again making him do this with the black blood? _"Soul. . .?" I whispered loudly enough to where he could hear me. Soul was still on his knees with tears falling off his face. "What! *sniff*) I crouched down to sit next to him. I put my hand on his back, and whispered "It's ok." That was it. Soul completly lost it. He was swearing so loud, and screaming, and punching and pounding the ground, Me, Kidd, Liz, Tsubaki, BlackStar, even Patty were quiet. Soul wasn't screaming anymore, just sobbing. Soul Eater does not, I repeat DOES NOT cry. At all, unless he gets teary eyed from a Maka-chop.

"Don't worry Soul it's just a bike, you could always get a new one. Simple as that, kya-hah!" exclaimed Patty. "NO! IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE ME AND MY GRANNY EVANS WORKED ON THIS BIKE! I know it seems lame but not to me it has sentimental value! I've had it for 7 years DAMMIT!" Tears still streaming. "Granny was sick and dieing of freaking cancer but she still worked on it with me because Wes wouldn't! My father hated me, and my mother was to classy!" _No wonder Soul's dad never gets mentioned, because he probably had nothing to with him after Soul left the classical music world and into the fighting kishin like sythe thingy world. _"I'll pay for the pieces to get put back together." offered Kidd. "A-and I'll make your favorite dinner tonight too, and you can take a nice hot steamy bath, and you won't have to do your turn at the dishes. You can just sit and relax, while you play your records all night." I tried to persuade him to feel a little better with me doing tons of work and him being more lazy than usual and not getting a Maka-chop for it. *sniff* *sniff* "Let's just leave him alone..."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater even though I really want to! In this chapter Soul's mom and dad and granny come in. So in the real manga they don't have names so I'm gonna give em' some made up names. (I got the names from some websites for baby names lol, I got the dad's name from ****.com**** haha, and I got his mother's name from ****.com/question/index?qid=20100906165822AATHGi7 ****. For Soul's father he's kind of an asswhole in my story so something classy but still says hey I can be mean, so...Alasdair...yeah that's good if you don't like it then well put that in the review I guess. As for his mother maybe something really sophisticated and elegant...so um...Alexandria...or maybe...Roxanne...i don't know I'll find somehting and put in the story, for Granny Evans her name can be...Coraline, or Esmerelda. I don't know just read and find out...**

"Hey, Soul Eater, Lord Death wants to see you in his office." said Stein. Soul got up from his chair so smoothly. Walked down the isle of stairs and said "ok", then walked away. _I hope Soul's ok, Shinigami told me his plan that he had for Soul about his past, I just hope Soul agrees to go with Lord Death, right now the only people that know about this is Death himself, me, Kidd, and Stein. Oh, Soul, don't be stubborn. _*Knock, knock, creeaaakkk* *step, step step step* "Hello, Lord Death, Demon Sythe Soul Eater here." "Yo! Sup' Sup'! How's everything going?" "Not too good, what did you need?" "Awww, yes, I know about you and BlackStar's broken friendship..." *Hmph* "Anyway, I also know about you and your past with your family, and how it's starting to catch up with you after your motorcycle blew up. So, I'd like to take you back into the past and see how everything was thrown off balance with your family, and how you can fix it if neccissary." "...Ok." said Soul. "Ok to what?" "Ok, I'll go with you Mr. Shinigami." "...*smile* Good."

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . "W-where are we" sputtered Soul. ". . ." *Waahh...w-wah...waaahhhh!* "We're at the hospital the day of you birth" "R-really!" "Look for yourself... it's ok no on will see you it's like you're not even here." "O-ok." Soul walked around the corner of the room and walked past the dark gray haired man with scarlet red eyes, who Soul then relized was his father. Soul kept tip-toeing past his 6 year old big brother Wes who was looking over the hospital bed where his silver haired mother lay, holding a baby blue blanket, with a quietly sleeping baby boy wrapped in. "What are we going to name him honey?" Roxanne Soul's mother asked. "I don't know, dear maybe, Ezra?" Alasdair Soul's father wondered. "No, I know what you both need to name him, Soul, Soul Evans." Esmerelda exclaimed. "G-granny, I think that's a nice name." said Wes. "Mother, I too like the name." said Alasdair. "Yes, Esmerelda" Roxanne added. Moving the blanket from the infant's face, the baby opened his ruby red eyes, grinning, as he showed one sharp little tooth. His snow white peach fuzz for hair on his stuck up and he looked like he was a baby rockstar. "He is a beautiful gift from God, just like his brother. My little Soul..." said Esmerelda. Tears streamed out of Soul's eyes. "Yo! Soul, I think we should go a little ahead into to your 5ht birthday ok?" "*sniff* Ok..."

*FLASH* "-Happy Birthday To You!~" "Blow out your candles and make a wish, then we can open your presents." said Alasdair. *Blow*

"This present is from me Soul." said the 9 year old Wes. *rip, unravel* "Whooaa...cool, Mommy wook wook Wes got me a new mwusic stand, Isn't it pwetty!" "Yes, Soul say thank you to Wes." "Thank you big brother!" "You're welcome." Roxanne hands Soul the present from her. As the young Soul Evans unwraps the box with glee, the present day Soul Eater walks in, and sits next to the eager 5 year old. "Thank you mommy, I wuv the new toys you gots me, I'm going to pway with them ALL the time!" Roxanne smiled. The young Soul starts to hug his new toys tightly. Present day Soul just smiled. "Ok, ok my turn to give you a present Soul." said Alasdair. He fwips out a brocheur from his inside jacket packet. Then hands it to a no longer smileing 5 year old Soul, with a no longer smileing older Soul beside him. "It's a ball room dancing class, if you are going to be an Evans family member you need to know how to dance correctly." he said. "O-ok, Father." said Young Soul. Roxanne, Wes, and Older Soul sat silently not one smile. Esmerelda frowned. "Anyway Soul, I have something that will make you happy again!" she said. Alasdair huffed. Both Souls smiled. She pulled out a long glistening black, red, and silver electric keyboard. Young Soul's face glistened with happiness. So did the Older Soul's. "Happy Birthday Soul!" "THANK YOU GRANNY I WUV IT SO MUCH!" excitedly screamed Young Soul. Esmerelda and Young Soul hugged each other, then Soul hugged everyone and thanked everyone for the gifts and the wonderful birthday party. The tears started again, rolliong down Soul Eater's face again. "Time to move along we have a time schedule." said Shinigami. "K-kay" *sniff* *sniff* *FLASH*

"Hey Mother, Father, Granny, Wes, I need to show you all something that I learned how to do." said the 11 year old Soul Evans. "Yes...?" they all said. Soul Evans threw his arm out and it turned into a black and red blade. "*GASP* S-Soul when did you learn how to do that!" asked Wes. "SOUL EVANS I CAN'T BELEIVE THIS! YOU'RE A WEAPON!" screamed Alasdair. "Oh, dear..." said Roxanne. "Soul, that is so cool. I'm proud that you have learned your true identity." said Esmerelda. "Mother did you know he was this, that he was going to have to leave us and go to the filthy simpleton city of Shibusen and collect kishin souls!" asked Alasdair. "Yes I did son, that's why I told you to name him Soul Evans, so he can be known as...as...'Soul Eater'." ..."That's right she did always call me Soul Eater that's why I had my name changed to that when I came to live in Death City." said Older Soul under his breath. *SLAP* Everyone went silent as the 11 year old Soul fell to the floor. Older Soul's stomache tightened. "NO SON OF MINE WILL LEAVE HIS MUSICAL CARRER AND GO OFF TO A DIFFERENT CITY TO FIGHT DEMONS, DAMMIT!" screamed Alasdair. Young Soul was on the floor with tears flowing out of his eyes like a water fall. Wes ran to Soul's side and wrapped him in his arms. Alasdair grabbed Wes by his hair and threw him to the other side of the room. He hit his head on the wall, as blood started to gush from his head he looked towards Young Soul and whispered "Sorry".

"Alasdair! Please calm yourself, no need to become hostile!" Roxanne yelled. "ALASDAIR EVANS, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH YOUR TWO SONS IN SUCH A MANNER I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BECOME A FILTHY BEAST!" screamed Esmerelda. She crouched down next to Young Soul, and held him in a warm embrace, as Roxanne ran to her other bleeding 15 year old child. Alasdair reached down to slap his mother. "I swear to everything holy in this world, if you lay one finger on me, I will kill you, you filthy bastard. Esmerelda said. Alasdair froze and and brought both hands to his side. Esmerelda stood and stuck both arms out and they transformed into green and black scythe blades. Wes, Both Souls, Roxanne, and Alasdair, mouths gaped went silent in amazement as the 69 year old turned half of her body into a green and black striped demon scythe. "G-g-granny, y-y-you...?" "Yes, Soul." is all she said. She returned to normal as she took Soul and Wes into the other room, leaving a crying Roxanne and stunned Alasdair. Older Soul hadn't relized that he had been sobbing the whole time. Shinigami-sama layed a giant hand on his shoulder. "Time to go to the next scene." *Sob* *FLASH*

* * *

><p>Maka, Kidd and Stein were amazed with what they just saw. Maka was clutching Stein's lab coat while choking back her tears."Oh, S-Soul."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater even though I really want to!<strong>

*Piano notes, high to low, in perfect harmony* *Step, step, step* "My name is Soul Eater Evans, I'm a Demon Scythe. And I'm 13 years old." said the Young Soul. "M-my name is Maka Albarn, I'm a meister. And I'm 12 years old." Young Maka said. "Do you wanna be my partner?" asked Young Soul. "S-sure." "Cool." *smile* *piano notes, high to low, in perfect harmony* "This is the real me." Young Soul said. Older Soul walked towards the black piano, and sat next to his younger self.

Looked to the fasinated Young Maka, and back. "This is the day my life turned around." he whispered. He closed his eyes and smiled.

*FLASH* "W-what the hell! I was actually enjoying myself there this time, Mr. Shinigami!" Soul said. "Yes, yes Soul, but you see we have to leave this world and go back to the present." Lord Death said. "N-no, please let me stay with Maka in this scene please, she has helped me put happiness in my life. I'm totally in debt to her, I saved her life before but that is nothing to what she has helped me with!" Soul sobbed.

Kidd smiled his little Shinigami smile. Stein smirked. And Maka, stood there crying even more hard now.

"I never knew you felt this way about your meister Soul..." said Shinigami-sama. "Well, I do. I...I...I love her." admitted Soul.

Kidd's smiled dissappeared, he now was in awe. Stein's smirk now turned into a smile. Maka, stood there with tears still falling but not crying anymore, but half smileing. Loveing her weapon back as much as she could.

Shinigami and Soul Eater returned to a red-faced Maka, an extremely happy Kidd, and Awe filled Stein, in the death room waiting for their arrivale. Maka jumped up and ran towards her weapon with so much love and happiness and hugged him so hard he almost fell backwards. When he soon relized that his first love was hugging him and crying tears of joy. He soon flung his arms around the sobbing girl, and cried along with her. "I love you Maka!" I love you too, Soul!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater even though I really want to!<strong>

"B-BlackStar. We need to talk." said Soul. BlackStar's head popped up and he fiercly turned around to meet eyes with Soul. "S-SOUL!" Tsubaki was amazed to see Soul actually approach BlackStar. "I'm sorry for saying all those hurtful things to you BlackStar, I didn't mean anything I said. And I understand if you don't believe me, me acting the way I did, I wouldn't even be listening to myself right now. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry." said Soul ever so calmly. "S-Soul. I-I...",a sing star-shaped tear rolled down BlackStar's face. "Dude, I totally forgive you, Gods always take back their best freinds man." said BlackStar as more water stars fell down his face. This was the first time BlackStar has ever cried. Soul started to get teary as he wiped away his tears, the two best friends hugged each other. As Death the Kidd, Liz, and Patty walked in with Maka, everyone burst into smiles. They were friends once again.

After school, they all went to their favorite restaurant, The Death Garden. For an amazing Italian meal. They all shared laughs and Soul and Maka shared embarrasment as Kidd ratted them both out for the 'I love yous' they gave to each other the other day. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, awwwwwwwed, while BlackStar threw his arm around Soul's shoulder and said "Don't get to carried away Soul!, ok Soul, cuz' if yah do, then Spirit-Senpai, will get totally pissed and explode!" Soul's face got even more red. So did Maka's. After dinner, Kidd payed the bill after he passed out after he had to eat another $11 meal because the bill was $77.

After that everyone went to Kidd's mansion to have a karaoke contest. BlackStar had to fight with Patty for the singing spotlight. After that fight was broken up everyone started to listen to music and watch T.V. BlackStar dozed off while playing video games with his head on Tsubaki's lap. Maka's head was on Soul's lap while she read a book. Liz and Patty playing with each other's hair, putting ribbons and dye in their hair. Kidd was sketching something sitting next to Soul and Maka. Soul was flipping channels with the volume down low. "Hey, Soul do you like it?" asked Kidd. Soul looked over and dropped the remote. "Whoa! That's amazing you drew everybody so perfectly it likes you took a picture!" exclaimed Soul. Kidd just smiled. I'll draw Crona later, she is sick with the flu, so when she gets better we'll have to fill her in with the details of everything.

The Next Day,

"No peeking Soul!" said Maka as she held her hands over Soul's eyes. "Ok, Ok!" and introducing, thanks to Kidd, Liz, Tsubaki, and BlackStar, your new bike!" announced Maka releasing her hands. Soul dropped to his knees. "Omigosh, it's...it's...FRIGGIN' AWESOME!" screamed Soul. "Glad you like it buddy." said BlackStar. Tsubaki and Liz giggled. Kidd smiled getting a smudge off the new motorcycle. It was a ruby red to match Soul's eyes. Black leather seats, and a antenna decoration, a soul ball wobbling back and forth. The license plate read 'SOUL EATR' printed in red lettering. It glistened and sparkled in the sunlight. It was beautiful. "I absolutely LOVE it!" said Soul. Soul gave each of his friends a ride on his new bike, around the block. Starting with Maka of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater even though I really want to!<strong>

"Hey Soul!" yelled Maka from the kitchen. "What is it?" replied Soul sitting on the couch flipping channels. "Since we have a vehicle now, I think we should go somewhere, somewhere I've been thinking bout' lately." said Maka plopping next to Soul with a sandwhich. "Uhh...I don't mind going anywhere, but where and what is it exactly?" said Soul. Handing Soul a can of Dr. Death soda, Maka began to fidget. "Um, I kind of want to go visit your parents, I mean just to fix up your relationship with your family." *SPLURT* Soul coughed up the bubbling fiz from the soda, coughing and gagging. "SHH! You'll wake up Blair, we just got her to go rest before her next shift!" said Maka. "S-sorry, but why in the hell would I go see my parents, I mean I'd like to see my mom, granny, and brother again but, don't you remember the scene, my father slapped me for something I couldn't help Maka!" Soul loudly whispered. "I know that Soul, but if you explain to your dad that you haven't abandoned music, and that helping Shinigami-sama with his list is a good thing I think he would lighten up." argued Maka. "Well, it could happen. But, he has had a problem with me aroung girls, persay." Soul said. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Maka.

"W-well, ok, we went to my brother's violin gig, somewhere in Russia, I think it was, and while we were there, there was this little girl the same age as me. She had short spikey hair, like Medusa's was, but black. And, she had deep blue eyes, she came up to me while everyone was congratulating Wes, and she said she thought I was cute and that she wanted to be my friend. I was like 4 or 5 so I said she was cute back not knowing what that meant, all the way." Maka flinched with a little crack in her heart, as Soul told the story. "So we went over to where they had the cakes, and I grabbed a mini chocolate cupcake and fed it to her. After she finished she fed me one and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. But that was a HUGE mistake." "W-why?" asked Maka a little heart broken from the tiny romance. "Because my father saw..." Soul continued. "He pulled me away from her and spanked me so hard you could hear the pop bounce off the walls, everyone stepped back and looked around to see where it came from and saw me hanging from my wrist being held by dad. I was like 2 ft. off the ground dangeling. I didn't know that her mother and father were watching awwing at the sight, until my dad popped in. My granny stormed over with my mother and grabbed me and picked me up why I sniffled in her shoulder. I looked down and there was the little girl being carried away by her mother. We both waved good bye. When we got home my dad, was screaming that I should be preparing an instrument I need to learn to play. I already told him I wanted the piano, but he kept thinking that all I wanted was girls." finished Soul.

"Damn." said Maka speechless. "He is so irritating!" said Soul obviously getting frustrated by talking about his father. "So you were pretty much abused as a kid, weren't you?" said Maka. "Uh, yeah pretty much." said Soul with a little bit of an attitude. "Anyway Soul pretty please, I mean if I have to, I'll hide in a different room or something." offered Maka. "Hahaha! Maka you're awesome, I love you, sure we'll go." Soul leaned over and gave Maka a kiss on the cheek. Maka blushed and returned the favor. "We'll leave tommorow morning." said Soul.

As they said goodbye to their friends, Soul and Maka were off on the new motorcycle. "Do you remember how to get to the mansion Soul?" asked Maka. "Yeah, I know exactly where it is." replied Soul. 3 hours passed by with, about 5 bathroom stops. Soul hit the breaks as he pulled in his old mansion driveway. Soul and Maka got off the bike and walked up to the huge front door and rang the doorbell. *Ding dang, dong ding* *Creeeaakkk* "Hello, Mr. and Mrs...last name please." asked a very snooty looking butler. "U-um Evans and Albarn, yo Jinx it's me Soul Evans, don't yah member' me!" asked Soul. "M-mr. Evans?" asked Jinkins. "Yes sir, it's me, I'm back." Soul said. "Nancy! Nancy! Look it's young Soul, he has returned please escort them to the masters!" Jinx said. "Ah! Soulie-kins, I can't believe you've returned, and you brought a friend too, heehee." Nancy Soul's former maid giggled. Maka blushed and Soul smiled. "Please follow me."

"I can't believe how much Nancy looks like a flat chested Blair, she even has the same voice an personality." whispered Maka. "Yeah but she isn't as perverted as Blair, so that's a perk." Soul whispered back. Maka smirked. *ahem* "Hello mother, father, grandmother, Wes." said Soul in the most sophisticated tone ever. Soul also even changed into his black pinstriped suit with a red tye. (Maka loved when Soul wore it, she thought he was cute in it.) "My Lord. Soul my child I've missed you ever so much!" said Roxanne hugging Soul Eater. "SOUL, brother how've yah been buddy?" Wes said hugging Soul. "My little Soul Eater, my dear Soul Eater you've gotten so big. Granny Evans limped over to Soul with breathing tubes comeing out of her nose. Soul flinched seeing his grandmother in such a condition. So did Maka. *ahem* Roxanne cleared her throat looking towards Alasdair sitting towards the fireplace with a glass of wine. "Alasdair, um Soul has come back, would you care to say hello to your own son?" asked Roxanne with and attitude. "Soul..." said Alasdair.

"Yes, father I'm here and I have some things to disscuss with all of you." said Soul in a deep not playing around tone. Maka's stomache flipped. Everyone went to the diniing hall and sat. "First I'd like to say I've missed you all ever so much, and I'm glad to see you again. But my partner and I will not be staying." started Soul. Esmerelda, Roxanne and Wes, looked dissapointed. "Partner!" said Alasdair. "Yes, father partner, P-A-R-T-N-..." Soul began. "I know how to spell you little son of a bitch!" screamed Alasdair. Soul sat back and closed his moth with a blank exspression. His father's face getting less red. "Anyway, this is my partner Maka Albarn she is 16 years of age, we have been partners since I was 13 and she 12. I am a demon scythe that has been turned into a Death Scythe, one of Lord Death's weapons, thanks to Maka." said Soul. Maka blushed. Wes smirked. Roxanne flashed a teethy smile. Esmerelda giggled. Alasdair stared. "She is also my love intrest. She is my girlfriend, and I love her very much." Wes' smirk widened into a smile. Roxanne eeped with glee. Esmerleda put a hand to her heart. Alasdair still stared.

"Why did you come! Did you come to tell us that you're still abandoning your musical talent and being with girls, just like back in Russia 13 years ago!" asked Alasdair. "NO! I'VE COME HERE TO REPAIR OUR BROKEN RELATIONSHIP, BUT IF YOU KEEP THINKING THAT ALL I FREAKING CARE ABOUT IS WOMEN THAN YOU'RE NOT HELPING THIS! IF YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO YOUR SON FOR ONCE THEN YOU'D UNDERSTAND, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" screamed Soul. Maka gasped. Roxanne sat back and choked back her tears. Maka held Roxy's hand with all due respect. Roxanne smiled at Maka and whispered "Thank you for taking care of my baby." Maka smiled.

"Now, back to what I was saying, I have not given up music. I still play the piano with all my heart. I play jazz records constantly that Maka has to hide my records because she tired of listening to the same thing." Soul said with a laugh. "I still read my music sheets, I still know how to lead, and ballroom dance." Maka shook her head rapidly, remembering the blackroom. "And if you all don't mind I'd like to play you something. Wes could you please play the violin in the background, Granny I'd like you to play your cello, mother the flute if you will, and father just sit and listen." Soul said. Alasdair just huffed and drank his wine. Everyone got into position and started to play Beethoven's 4th. The piano flowing with beautiful notes, the flute twinking sparkles it seemed like, the violin humming like a humming bird, and the cello swaying like the ocean. Maka was amazed. Soul's father still didn't looked impressed. As everyone sat down they stared at Alasdair. "What did you think?" asked an impatient Soul Eater. "...hmmmm...not good, need improvement." Esmerelda's pulse meter shot up with annoying little constant beeps, as her anger flowed. Roxanne frowned and slammed her glass on the table. Wes just looked away not trying to upset the short tempered man, he sadly has to call his father. Soul's eyes widened as they started to become watery. Maka was furious, she shot up from her chair in the black dress from the blackroom and screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! WHY CAN'T YOU EXCEPT HOW FANTASTIC YOUR SON IS! HUH!" "Maka sit down you're not helping the situation, let me handle this!" said Soul.

"NO, HE NEEDS TO APPRECIATE YOU SOUL!" Maka screamed tears comeing to her eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO, ESPECIALLY IN MY OWN HOME! JINKINS ESCORT HER OUT NOW!" screamed Alasdair. Maka froze. "NO JINX! SHE DOESN'T LEAVE UNTIL I SAY SO! UNDERSTOOD!" screamed Soul. Jinx stepped back up against the door. Alasdair completely lost it. "MOTHER !#%$? SHIT FIRE DAMN HELL SCREW YOU SOUL, YOU ARE NOT MY SON ANYMORE! GET OOOUUUUUTTTTT! *choke* *slam* *GASP* Alasdair screamed so loud and for so long, he coughed up blood, and fell to the floor unconsiounce. Roxanne fell to her knees crying and trying to wake up the seems like dieing man. "SOMEONE CALL THE EMERGENCY ROOM!" screamed Roxy. Soul and Esmerelda just stood there. Wes ran to the phone, Maka tried to follow but Soul grabbed her wrist and yanked her to his side. "Stay." he said. "Ok." she obeyed.

As they all stood around the hospital bed, the doctor needed to talk to Roxanne and Esmerelda. Wes was so exhausted he fell asleep in the hospital chair. Soul stood towering over his sleeping father. Maka walked into the room barefoot since the heels she was wearing with her dress were pinching her feet. "The doctor said he might not make it, Soul." Maka said calmly. "I see..." Soul replied, still looking down. Alasdair still looked as mean as he was when he was breathing right. "Soul, your father has bursted something in his brain that helps him control his limbs and breathing, so he is not going to make it." Roxanne sobbed. She ran and hugged Soul tightly. Craddeling his mother Soul looked up at his grandmother fixing her breathing tubes. "Never thought that I, at the age of 75, having her 49 year old son die before her. It's almost quaint." Esmerelda chuckled.

Wes awoke to say goodbye to his dad, Roxanne said goodbye, so did Esmerelda. He said goodbye and that he loved them aswell. Soul walked over to his father and leaned down and gave him a hug and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye." Soul said. "G-goodbye my son, S-Soul Eater. I love you." *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* Everyone went silent as the doctor came in and pulled the sheet over the corpse's head. Soul broke down and sobbed into Maka's shoulder. Maka held Soul tight and stroked his Ivory hair. "M-Maka...he..he said it for the first time! He said I love you!" *SOB* *SOB* *SOB* "Shh...it's ok, everything's alright, shh..., I've got you. And I will never let you go." Threw the tears Roxanne smiled while hugging the sniffeling Wes, and Esmerleda. "Maka Albarn, meister, and my son's partner, I thank you." she said sweetly as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater even though I want too!<strong>

"...And so that's the story." said Maka and Soul. BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Stein, Shinigami, Crona, and Spirit were in shock after they just heard the whole story of the visit to the Evans' Mansion and Emergency Room. "Damn..." said Crona.

"Phew! Man, I am so tired, that was a good party!" said Maka. "Yeah, it was really nice of Kidd to throw us a party you know." said Soul. - - - - - -

"SOUL-KUN NYA~" chanted Blair. "Oh no!" Soul prepared to get tackled. But instead just got a nice warm hug from the cat witch. "I love you Soulie, but I'm leaving, the girls at the Chupcabra's Bar got me my own apartment to stay in, so I don't have to travel that far. It's right next door!" Blair said. "Wow, well goodbye Blair, it was nice knowing yah!" Soul said as he gave Blair a hug. "Don't think I forgot about my almost little sister!" Blair flailed her arms out and hugged Maka. "Maka, you take care ok, Blair-chan knows how much little sister loves Soul-kun so you make sure he loves you back ok, nya-hah~!" Blair whispered. "O-ok, what ever you say." said Maka. Soul got a confused look on his face. "Bye bye guys, I'll come visit!" They plopped on the couch and turned on the T.V. Quietly Soul leaned over and kissed Maka on the cheek. Maka looked turned her head to look in the ruby red eyes of his...

TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK...

"Sooooouuuullll!"

"Maaaaakkkkkaaaa"

"Give me the damn remote Soul, if you can't pick a station I'll pick it!

"No! I'll pick a channel, promise give it to me!"

"Come on, man! What do yah mean you don't have anymore steaks!" yelled BlackStar. The gang was at Texas DeathHouse. Another meal paid for by Kidd. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, and Crona already got their meals, while BlackStar tried to get an extra steak. "It's a full house sir, it will take atleast another hour and a half to get more steaks." said the waitor. "Dammit!"

"Anyway, Soul, are you gonna do that one thing soon, I'm getting anxious." whispered Kidd. "Yeah but I'm gonna wait till the karaoke contest is done so I can use the mic." Soul replied. Kidd smiled.

"Where did Soul go?" asked Maka after chatting with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. *ahem* "Excuse me, I'd like for uh, Ms. Maka Albarn over there to come up on stage please." said Soul into the mic. Everyone looked at Maka as she strided up the stairs, onto the stage.

"Yes, finally he's gonna do it!" everyone at the table cried. (Shinigami table) "Uh..Soul what are we doing?" asked Maka. Soul dropped to one knee and brought out a small leather box. "Maka Albarn, will you marry me?" asked Soul into the surround sound speakers. Everyone awwwed. Maka blushed. "S-Soul, of course I will marry you!" "WHOOOOO!" The entire restaurant cheered. It's been 4 years since Soul's father died, now at the age of 22 and 21 Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka Albarn are to be wedd.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater even though I want too! This is the BONUS CHAPTER! Soul and Maka are happily wed and have 2 kids (1 girl and 1 boy), Kid and Liz have twins (both girls), Tsubaki and BlackStar 1kid (boy), And some how I don't even know they don't even look good together but I don't want them to be left out but Patty and Crona(boy Crona, I know some people say he's a girl but in my story he's gonna be a boy, k?) and they don't have any kids. And for the kids' the names are gonna be made up .<strong>

*WAAHHHH WAHH WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

"Shhhhh...it's ok, shh..." Tsubaki said calmly.

"But, but, mommy it hurts!" cried BlueStar.

"Well, you need to be careful, and try not to fall off the monkeybars anymore ok?"

"O-ok *sniff*"

"I guess the almighty BlueStar is back." said Blayne. "Blayne be nice, or mama's gonna be mad" said Soma. "Shut up, I'm not afraid of mama!" esclaimed Blayne. "But you ARE afraid of daddy..." replied Soma. "..."

"That's what I thought!"

"You don't know anything! You're only 6 and I'm 8, so I know more than you!"

"Nuh-uh! ...DADDY!"

"Oh, crap!"

"Would you two quit fighting we are in the middle of a game here!" cried Aurora. "Yeah!" added Ariana.

* * *

><p>REMINDER TO AUTHOR!<p>

(this part is where you introdue the familys and what they all look like and why they are all hooking up at DWMA...)


End file.
